


流浪

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 新约22r方:在这个隐藏的姓名就可以去结婚的疯狂年代，知不知道名字有什么要紧的？我:明白，安排上了。即性小短打，流浪地球pa（指小说）本来没想写abo的，但我很想写抽签生孩子那一段。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	流浪

**Author's Note:**

> 新约22r方:在这个隐藏的姓名就可以去结婚的疯狂年代，知不知道名字有什么要紧的？
> 
> 我:明白，安排上了。
> 
> 即性小短打，流浪地球pa（指小说）
> 
> 本来没想写abo的，但我很想写抽签生孩子那一段。

那是在地球大迁移之后的事情。

彼时的地球来到木星的边缘，一方通行登上地球表面破冰的船，仰头望斑驳的天空，木星大气层的气流漩涡看上去像一只巨眼附在天幕上。

听说天幕以前是瓦蓝色的。

一方通行出生在启程的时代，当时的地球刚脱离了轨道。

在他尚且年幼之时，他的老师带他们登上地球表面的破冰船，看见一团暗红的淤块盛在天际，青白的霞光自两边划开，与地表氮氧凝成的黄绿色块交相辉映。

同龄的孩子有的怕得要哭了出来。

老师说，不要怕，那是火星。

人类登上了火星，但人类无法定居火星。整个太阳系中，人类再找不到容身之所。

太阳快爆炸了。这是每个学龄前的孩子认识的第一句话。

太阳快爆炸了。

直指天端的推进器如巨人一般包围了破冰的小船，蓝色的火焰灼焦了天色。

一方通行没见过瓦蓝的天色，一方通行没见过正常的日出。

太阳，太阳出来了。不知道是谁喃了，抬头，便见了大片薄红扫清了半边天际，碾碎了青白的霞光。在燃烧，是颗火球。比任何星球都要庞大的，比任何星球都要火热的，恒星。

当年的孩子哭出了声。密闭的船舱里用不着穿戴防护服，一方通行看见透明的泪水滴落。

冰点的凉风吹过，吹在耳边，仿佛就听见当年的老师说:

不要怕，那是太阳。

是个臃肿的瘤子，破开了海平面，不断肿大溃烂。

伸出你的手，放在眼前。你看，这样就可以握住太阳了。

漂亮得像只玻璃球的眼珠子从指缝间瞧去，瞧见了历史课上纪录片里的树缝、阳光和天蓝。

是只蓝色的眼睛。

蓝色的眼睛弯起，那是在微笑。

记得那是个什么无聊的双人机动冰橇拉力赛，名字兀长到记不住，只记得很无聊很无聊，只记得那只蓝眼睛弯起来对自己说好巧啊。

家里的小鬼吵闹着要他把优胜者的奖品带回来。当时人类的感情已经很淡薄很淡薄了，就算是像女孩那样的年纪，有这样强烈情绪的孩子也不多。一方通行很是不擅长应对这类人，吵闹声能刺得他耳膜生疼。

那人和他分在一组，那人笑着同自己问候。

什么嘛，他想着，他实在不擅长应对这类人。

这类人会自顾自地跟你搭话，会擅自帮你调整姿势，会在雪橇坏掉的时候莫名其妙的自责，会突然凑过来说好香啊。

你是omega吗？

没头没脑的一句话让他一时不知道对方是个什么意思，下意识地触着了自己被颈环保护得很好的后颈。那里有一块腺体，完好，而且柔软。

是啊。

怪不得那么好看呢。

一方通行觉着脸上有些烧。

掩饰性的咳嗽了一声，说要告那人性骚扰。黑发的青年刚跳到雪面想要尝试把雪橇修好，听到这话有些惊讶的抬头，却没发现omega异常的脸色。

这也算吗？

算啊，算啊。白色的omega坐在座位上支起脑袋低头看向黑发青年，突然觉得有些好笑。他们有一搭没一搭地争论着，被一堆歪理说得哑口无言的人问一方通行他是不是说话一向如此像机关枪似的，他心不在焉地啊了一声，说自己也没怎么和别人说这么多话。坏掉了的雪橇咔咔作响，在赛场上空显得有些寂寞。

赛场就是地球表面的冰原。逃逸的轨道呈以太阳为焦点的椭圆形，现目前所处的位置距太阳算近了，因此并没有冷到非得穿防护服不可的程度。赛场已经没有人了，人们把他们抛下了，连同一块坏掉的雪橇。只有风，吹起细细的雪尘，打在挡风板上沙沙地响。

一方通行有些厌了，盯着冲天头的发尖，开口问他:

你是alpha？

不，区区beta而已。

一方通行漠然地点点头，对回应的答案没有什么兴趣。在广阔宇宙中的逃亡使人类的眼界学会放远大了，不会再拘泥于这么些小事。都是些没有必要在意的小事。

但是人类毕竟还是活在现实中的生物，深受眼前中的小事而困扰。

一方通行无聊地晃动双腿，轻轻敲击座位的底盘。黑发的青年把这当作节拍，哼起歌来。调子很耳熟，大概是烂大街的轻摇，前不久刚过去的那一批。一方通行想着，没再晃了。哼歌声也跟着停了。

一方通行笑了。

黑发青年刚好抬头，被那笑晃了眼睛。

雪橇上的灯明晃晃的挂在头顶，白光在湿冷的空气中散开，透明的光圈随了视野摇摇晃晃，像个轻盈的泡泡。

一方通行呼出一口气，白雾漫开，整个人朦朦胧胧。

是操作杆裂了，修不好的，上来吧。

还没等那人抗议为什么知道不早说让他苦苦摸索了这么久，便有另一个更现实并且更迫切的问题需要直面:

那怎么办？

弃权求救吧，雪橇上应该有发信器。

一方通行觉得有些不爽，他是宁愿走回去的，但黑发的青年已经麻利地翻回上来，摁下了发信器。青年说别想了，这么冷的天，在外边呆久了会冻坏的。一方通行没有回话，有些郁闷地望天。但天也没什么可望的，黑得很纯粹，推进器的光从四荒的边缘渗出，染卷了天边，延向很远的尽头。

很远很远的距离，开阔的雪场中央，只有他们两个人。

像是古早的宇宙，荒蛮之间，只剩了他们两个人。被巨大的天体所包围着的，仅存的，两个渺小的人类。

救援还不来啊？

渺小的人类依偎着。

日出也还没来，即使来了，因为巨行星的缘故，也不会有真正的天色。

一方通行转头看了一眼，看见某人的眼睛。

不来也挺好的。

“某人”觉得自己要被一股花香蛊惑了，于是莫名身体往边上斜去，伸手。

“冷吗？”

钴蓝的眼睛，柔和的白光。

[伸出你的手，放在眼前。]

很温暖的触感。

[你看，这样就可以握住太阳。]

他握住了太阳。

“不冷。”

那是什么花呢？

是百合。

是很好的香气。

一方通行再次呼出一口气，有些恼地啧了一声。身旁的青年看见了他终端上的画面，但是什么也没说。什么也不用说。

来的是个双马尾女孩。她来的那个方向地平线的尽头泛起了很淡的模糊白光。那是黎明的征兆，是个人都知道。

一方通行不耐烦地咂舌，说民政局来得倒比救援队还快。女孩无语地吐了下舌，说那边可是排名次忙得很，就让我顺路把你们带回去。

黑发青年总觉得这两人快要吵起来，忙拦在中间，对双马尾女孩说:我的个人信息。

上条当麻。女孩的神色不知为何缓和了些许，用公事公办的语调念道:好的，beta。

一方通行在一边很不爽地瞪他，但上条觉得这样很可爱。当然，他不敢说。

与此同时，一方通行也才知道这家伙叫上条当麻。一想到自己要与一个才认识而且连名字都不知道的人登记，便觉得有些荒谬。另一方面，在女孩说出omega这个字眼之后，上条也才知道这家伙挺可爱的真名。

上条无意义地对一方通行笑笑，一方通行叹着气转过眼去。

好了，BO配对。女孩没什么感情地说着，冷漠的瞧着这对新晋的伴侣打情骂俏——虽然肯定不会承认。还有，女孩靠在自己带来的雪地摩托上，把平板上的抽签界面展现给两个笨蛋看。你们得抽签，现在人口控制得厉害，养育后代的权利得靠抽签来定。

大概是1/3的概率。

一方通行对此实在没有什么兴趣，但上条却把他推向前去，说自己一向倒霉，一定不能抽这个签。何况只有1/3的概率。

红的两个，绿的一个，光点在之间跳来跳去，最终落在了绿点上。一方通行还有些发怔，上条却已经抱住了他，说真好。

相当不现实的感觉。一方通行想着，推了一下对方，看见自己beta的笑脸，却又感觉挺好的。

是啊，真好。

太阳从地平线下拱起来了。色彩和光线的层次让天空弯曲了，红潮在天幕下慢慢涌动。

我以后可以亲你吗？

他们登上了雪地摩托，坐在前面的女孩厌烦地捂住耳朵，只当没听见。

嘛，先担心一下没拿到奖品家里的那个小鬼会怎么闹吧。


End file.
